A Beauty Killer's Secret!
by jeffreexdahvie
Summary: Dahvie starts having feelings for the pink haired beauty killer, but what he doesn't realize is that jeffree star has feelings for him too, Daniel and Jay start to notice there strange behavior toward eachother but doesn't stop to think about it.


**A beauty killers secrets **

Dahvie starts having feelings for the pink haired beauty killer, but what he doesn't realize is that jeffree star has feelings for him too, Daniel and Jay start to notice there strange behavior toward eachother but doesn't stop to think about it.

A jeffree star x dahvie vanity, fanfic, (Rated M) (hurt, comfort, sexual relations language)

Chapter 1: the three way kiss

The concert was a hit everyone was having a blast, the music the tyranny's and jeffree star along with blood on the dance floor, dahvie was standing on the stage with jay he was sweating really bad from all the heat and singing.

"Okay the next song is SEXTING!" everyone screamed as the music started to play dahvie smiled and jumped up and down "NEW MESSAGE FORM BOTDF... AND JEFFREE STAR!"

Dahvie and jay jumped around wildly on the stage

Sext, sext, sext, ME!

Sext, sext, sext, ME!

Sext, sext, sext, ME!

Sext, sext, sext, ME!

Dahvie sucked in a breath of hot hair and began to sing along with jay "less than three is just a tease send those N00dz and make me drool!" then jay stopped singing but dahvie said

"Hit me up make me cum wanna sext? I'll show you some" then jay started to sing and dahvie stopped

"Sticky drama all the way want my dick? You gotta pay!" then the both started to sing

"You've seen what my thumbs can do time to use my tongue on you!" then jeffree star walked out and walked over to dahvie and jay the song went on until it came to the intermission.

Dahvie and jeffree leaned in fallowed by jay and started a three way kiss, jay didn't think much of it, it was just for show, but dahvie felt jeffree's tongue slide agents his and he let out a silent moan, jay didn't hear it but jeffree did.

The whole crowd was eating it up they were all screaming loudly, dahvie looked at jeffree who looked back at him with his exotic blue eyes, shure they were contacts but dahvie liked them they made him even more beautiful.

The kiss continued for a couple more seconds, but the bliss came to an end when they all jerked away and went back to singing.

After the song jeffree looked really pale all the heat and clutter was making his asthma act up and hard for him to breathe dahvie noticed this and was worried about him "okay thank you Louisville you have been grate but me and BOTDF is going to go to the hospital!" jeffree and all the outer bands ran outside the concert was over and everyone was leavening.

Every was getting into cars and pulling off thank god there was an ambulance because they hooked jeffree up on a breathing tank, jeffree heard someone call his name he looked over to see a blonde headed girl that had glasses warring a naruto jacket and a tall long black headed boy walking across the street "bye jeffree I hope your okay and thank you for the concert!" she waved at him he smiled and waved back "goodbye"

Dahvie walked over to jeffree "you okay?" he turned around to see the short but well built wild colored hair dahvie vanity "yeah it was hot in there!" dahvie laughed "yeah I know what you mean!" dahvie giggled "hey J!" dahvie knew how that was it was Daniel jeffree's backup singer and EX boyfriend.

"Yeah Daniel?" he walked over to jeffree his hand on his hip they started a conversation dahvie sighed he looked around "wait where's jay?" he spotted his best friend as usual he was in his extremely short boxers he was running around jumping up and down eating ice cream and drinking a fruit flavored drink that he knew had alcohol in it because jay was always drunk.

He walked over to dahvie and smiled goofy "hey dahvie want some ice cream?" dahvie could smell the alcohol on his breath "no jay but thanks for asking" jay looked at him strangely "girl you never turn down ice cream!" dahvie laughed "yeah but I'm not hungry" he rolled his eyes "what ever D" he turned and ran over to Daniel.

"HEY! DANIEL WANT SOME ICE CREAM?" dahvie smiled and laughed "FUCK YEAH!" He turned and looked around he didn't see jeffree he must be on his tour bus he walked over to the pink bus and knocked on the door "STAR!" He heard moving around then the door clicked there he is "hi" dahvie blushed.

Jeffree smiled at him "come on in!" he walked away from the door letting him in dahvie walked on the bus "lock the door!" dahvie turned around and locked it "Daniel?" jeffree turned around "yeah he wants to get drunk and party" dahvie laughed "well jay will keep him preoccupied" jeffree plopped down on the couch.

"he wanted to party too?" dahvie watched as jeffree pated the seat next to him, dahvie walked over on sat down next to him "yeah he wanted me to eat ice cream and get totally wasted" jeffree began to laugh.

Dahvie looked at him "what? you usually don't turn down ice cream" dahvie blushed "I didn't feel good" jeffree leaned forward placing his hand on his fore head "are you okay?" dahvie flinched and his face turned a deep red.

"Yeah I'm okay" he jumped up from the couch and ran into the bath room closing the door dahvie took a deep breath and calmed down, a few minutes later he walked out of the bath room jeffree was still sitting on the couch.

Jeffree had a bottle of wine and two glasses sitting on the table dahvie blushed he walked over and sat back down on the couch jeffree looked at him "want a glass?" dahvie shook his head "I like Jack!" jeffree got up and walked over to the bar and pulled out a bottle of jack.

Dahvie smiled and picked up the glass and looked at jeffree "I'll take a glass of that!" jeffree walked over and poured him a glass of jack they quietly sipped on the drinks but jeffree heard a click noise then Daniel and jay opened the door and walked in.

"Damn it I forgot you had a key!" Daniel stuck out his tongue and jingled the keys around making a loud ringing noise, jeffree sneered at him "Daniel I don't want you drunk on my buss you'll throw up everywhere!" Daniel rolled his eyes.

Jay smiled "well I guess you'll be on the bus by yourself j" dahvie sat down the cup "no I'll stay here with jeffree if you're going to party I'm going to crash here... is that okay with you star?" dahvie turned and looked at jeffree "yeah you can crash here!" he smiled jay looked at dahvie.

"Okay but you'll be stuck on here until we get to our stop!" dahvie waved his hand "its okay I'll be fine "

Daniel shrugged his shoulders and walked off the bus "okay dahvie see you later!" dahvie waved at jay jeffree heard the driver call out "you ready to go?" Jeffree star yelled "yeah" then they felt the bus start to move.

They sat on the bus playing BOTDF and jeffree stars music they talked about normal stuff they talked about their music for a long time, eventually they both felt a little drunk dahvie stood up stumbling back he fell over he was holding the wine glass.

The glass broke in his right hand he let out a pained yelp "ouch!" jeffree jumped off the couch and got on his knees he leaned over dahvie "you okay?" dahvie opened his eyes everything was spinning he blinked a few times before his vision focused on the pink haired man over top of him. Dahvie jumped up he looked at his right hand.

Blood ran off his right hand and dahvie put his other hand over the cut jeffree grabbed his left hand and led him into the bathroom "come on lets clean that up!" dahvie put his injured hand over the sink jeffree turned on the water and pulled his hand under the running water.

Dahvie kept quiet as jeffree washed the blood away, he flinched when jeffree poured the alcohol on the cut, dahvie hissed but the stinging stopped a few seconds after, jeffree opened the medicine cabinet and pulled out a box of hello kitty band aids.

Dahvie looked at jeffree with sad eyes "okay baby give me your hand" dahvie blushed and held out his hand jeffree gently took Davies hand and put the band aid on the cut the he gently smoothed it out with his long fingers.

Dahvie watched as he let go of his hand "there all done!" dahvie blushed a deep red "thank you jeffree" jeffree smiled dahvie slowly leaned forward and kissed his cheek jeffree blushed dahvie quickly pulled away jeffree looked at dahvie he was blushing too "sorry!" jeffree raised an eyebrow "you forget… I'm gay!" dahvie walked out of the bath room.

He walked over to the broken glass and began to pick it up shard by shard really slowly placing it in his left hand he stood up and walked over and put it in the trash he walked over to the couch witch jeffree was sprawled out on dahvie sat next to him jeffree bit his lip "how gay are you?" dahvie looked at him.

Jeffree picked up his glass and took a drink then he sat it back down dahvie blushed a deep red "I don't know I have never thought about it!" jeffree stretched out his long legs, dahvie was lying he was gay and jeffree knew it.

"So … did you like the kiss?" dahvie was drinking out of the bottle of jack but when he heard jeffree he pulled it away from his mouth after a large swig, dahvie laid back on the couch the bottle still in his left hand he stalled for a bit before he came to his answer "it was …nice" jeffree grinned.

They sat there letting the song designed to kill fill their minds jeffree started to do a little dance dahvie giggled at the way he danced jeffree was holding the wine bottle and he was just dancing, the song ended then so fierce started to play, jeffree sat back down but this time it was in Dahvies lap.

Jeffree sung to the song and looked at dahvie with his exotic blue eyes.

"You're my prescription baby  
I'll take you, now take me  
Outlast me, I'm crashing  
Heartsick passion, forever lasting"

Dahvie blushed; jeffree moved his ass around rubbing Dahvies member he let out a silent moan dahvie could feel himself getting hard, jeffree continued to bounce and move his ass on Dahvies lap dahvie leaned forward placing the bottle on the table.

Jeffree moved and he felt the hard bump strike his butt, dahvie knew that he would find out soon, jeffree continued his lap dance jeffree stood up dahvie felt a little relief he sighed but jeffree had straddled him jeffree's legs were on either side of dahvie and jeffree was moving his hips around jeffree's little black dress was ridding up over his pink briefs.

The song beauty killer came on jeffree put his hand up over his head and grinded agent's dahvie pushing Dahvies hard member agents his, making jeffree let out a deep moan dahvie bit his lip he looked up and watched as jeffree sang along with the song.

Dahvie slowly reached out and grabbed jeffree's hips jeffree smiled and bounced up and down witch made Dahvies member throb jeffree was also growing hard he looked at dahvie "yes bitch!" dahvie was afraid to move.

Dahvie looked down to see the large bulge in jeffree's pink briefs dahvie looked at jeffree who was moving his hips around he had his eyes closed and he was till singing

"Tell me your secrets and I'll tell you my lies, everything in monotone in my d-d-dead eyes... if I can't be beautiful id rather just die…. I'm a beauty killer!"

That voice made him grow painfully hard.

Jeffree reached down and rubbed Dahvies bulge dahvie laid his head back on the couch "you want it?" dahvie closed his eyes he had to think 'it wouldn't hurt for him to jack you off, but on the other hand what if it goes too far? And your both drunk so what if he wakes up and regrets what we did ,but you do love him just once?'

Jeffree rammed into dahvie making him snap out of his thoughts "want my big wet dick?" dahvie looked at him "its dripping just for you!" dahvie couldn't take it anymore "fuck me!" jeffree licked his lips the song scream for my ice cream came on.

Jeffree UN zipped Dahvies pants "I want your dick in my tight ass!" dahvie turned a deep red at jeffree talking dirty, jeffree stood up and pulled down his pink underwear the black dress was long enough to hide his dick but the tip was poking out.

Jeffree reached out and grabbed Dahvies right hand and led it under his black dress dahvie gently grabbed the very soft member and slowly started to pump his hand along the hot, pink shaft, jeffree's dick was 9 inches long and dahvie felt small he wasn't that big and it made him feel intimidated, jeffree let out a moan "mmm" jeffree leaned forward and pulled Dahvies pants and boxers down a little so that only the dick and balls were hanging out.

Jeffree stared at his dick it was 7 inches and it was the same exotic color of Dahvies beautiful skin the tip was a little pinker than the rest of his shaft, jeffree sat back down in Dahvies lap their members brushed agents eachother.

Dahvie moaned jeffree grabbed both of their dicks and her rubbed there tips together dahvie watched in amazement as jeffree let their dicks touch in exotic ways dahvie spurted a little as jeffree rubbed the tip of their dicks together, jeffree rubbed them together "you dick!... it's so soft!" Jeffree said in his smooth sexy voice witch made dahvie spurt a little jeffree wiped it off with his long skinny index finger and then brought it to his mouth he sucked on his finger.

Jeffree played with their dicks for a while before looking at dahvie Jeffree propped himself up and positioned himself over Dahvies dick "do you want it?" dahvie was sweating and shaking "want to stick your dick in me?" dahvie looked up at jeffree "yes!" and with that jeffree slowly lowered himself down onto Dahvies member.

Dahvie let out a loud moan as he filled jeffree up dahvie let out a pained squeak when jeffree sat down on his balls jeffree adjusted himself so that they were both comfortable; jeffree started to bounce up and down dahvie grabbed jeffree's hips and began to thrust into him.

Jeffree started to pump himself his own member was starting to throb and hurt "let m-me do that" dahvie reached out and started to jack jeffree off the both moved in sync the squeaking of the couch turned them on even more.

Jeffree was moving faster dahvie knew that jeffree did this a lot; dahvie would often see jeffree with outer guys and dahvie would grow jealous but now it was his turn to test out and ride the star and he was happy, jeffree placed his hands on Dahvies shoulders and squeezed, dahvie looked at jeffree, his eyes were closed and his mouth was slightly parted.

Dahvie could hear jeffree breathing was his asthma acting up? Dahvie stopped jeffree from moving, jeffree opened his eyes and looked at dahvie "are you okay?" Jeffree nodded and began to ride dahvie again; "uhh...uhh" dahvie could feel himself getting closer to the end "I'm... Going to come!'' jeffree started to wheeze dahvie felt bad for him jeffree was flushed pink all over dahvie reached out and pulled the black dress over his head and dropped it on the floor jeffree felt a little better the heat was killing him.

Dahvie ran his hands over jeffree's chest and grazed his fingers over the tattoo's, jeffree had a lot of tattoo's and dahvie always liked them, dahvie still stroked jeffree's member he took his index finger and rubbed it through the slit on the head and wiped away the cum that seeped out.

Dahvie brought his finger to his mouth and liked the digit jeffree moaned as he watched dahvie lick his fingers, "taste like candy!" Dahvie felt himself growing hotter and then he came "jeffree!" he yelled his name out loud.

Jeffree stopped as he felt the hot sticky liquid fill him some of it leaked out running down dahvies shaft and on to his balls, jeffree looked at dahvie he was a bright pink all over he was shaking and his eyes were closed and his mouth was closed but he was breathing through his nose, jeffree leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on his lips.

He pulled away and jeffree was breathing hard and was tired dahvie helped him raise up off his dick he was still sitting in Dahvies lap jeffree was still hard but dahvie was flaccid and he blushed realizing that his dick was smaller now that he wasn't hard dahvie grabbed jeffree's dick and began to pump him gently. The song inject me sweetly came on.

At one point through the song dahvie began to sing "I'm the highest ecstasy, your sickest STD!" And jeffree breathlessly sang "I'm the strongest drug that you hate to love!" jeffree stood up witch caused his member to slide through dahvies hand.

Jeffree sexually walked toward his bedroom shaking his butt like a girl as he walked, dahvie stood up and fallowed him into the pink room the blanket that jeffree sat on had hello kitty on it; dahvie blushed a deep red as jeffree spread his legs wide.

Dahvie knew what he was telling him to do dahvie watched as jeffree stroked himself, dahvie pulled his pants all the way down and blushed as he took off his BOTDF shirt and tossed it, jeffree stroked himself harder actually squeezing it painfully he let out a pained gasp, he looked up to see dahvie fully naked his dick throbbed he stood up and walked past dahvie.

Dahvie was trying to figure out what he was doing jeffree walked back in the room holding ice cream in one hand and a bag full of ice cream dressing's dahvie blushed jeffree placed all the Items on the bed jeffree crawled on the bed he sat back down and looked at dahvie and reached out and grabbed his hand pulling him forward "I want some ice cream!" jeffree whispered in his ear as dahvie sat in his lap the same way jeffree had done him.

He watched as jeffree reached over and picked up the ice cream and opened the top and reached in and grabbed some vanilla ice cream and rubbed it all over dahvies chest, dahvie hissed at the really cold touch it made his nipples harden, jeffree then leaned over and took the chocolate syrup and squirted it all over dahvie.

All the ice cream began to melt the chocolate and ice cream started to run down his chest down to his dick some of it dripped off of him and landed on the bed jeffree leaned forward running his tongue over his chest and licked his nipples dahvie reached over and grabbed some chocolate ice cream and rubbed it all over jeffree then he grabbed some pink sprinkles rubbing them all over j-star.

Dahvie sprayed some whipped cream on jeffree before he started to lick it off jeffree was ready he wanted to come "I want to come in your ass!" dahvie was shocked at first when jeffree started to move him off his lap.

"All fours Bitch!" dahvie got on his knees and hands jeffree squirted some chocolate syrup on his back and began to rub it all over him some of it got in his hair and on his ass and around his waist, jeffree leaned over and rubbed some strawberry ice cream on his dick and the cold sent a shock through his body.

He climbed on top of dahvie and slowly pushed his cock inside of him dahvie let out a pained breath he had never had a dick in his ass and this was his first time with a boy, jeffree started to move in and out slowly, dahvie gripped the sheets and bit his lip his member became hard again.

Jeffree reached around and grabbed it with his chocolate covered hand and began to pump him "ahhhh!" dahvie let out a loud moan as jeffree started to pound into him the sound of their bodies colliding made a wet slap noise and it drove dahvie crazy he loved it.  
Jeffree started to lick dahvies back and licking his neck dahvie arched his back letting jeffree hit the spot in his ass that made his legs shake jeffree started to wheeze again witch frightened dahvie because he didn't want him to have an asthma attack "I'm CUMMING!" jeffree screamed and came and collapsed on top of dahvie and dahvie fell on his belly and laid there motionless jeffree's arms were wrapped around Dahvies chest his hands laying on dahvies heart he could feel it beating fast.

Jeffree and dahvie laid like that for like what it seemed forever dahvie could feel jeffree's hot breath trickling his back and they were slow even breaths witch made dahvie relax jeffree ran his hand up to dahvies and grabbed it he held his hand from the top letting his fingers entwine with his and dahvie closed his eyes and smiled.

Jeffree lifted up and out of dahvie and walked into the bathroom turning on the water he stepped in and washed all the sticky mess off dahvie could hear jeffree calling for him "baby?" dahvie smiled and stood up jeffree waited "babe come was off!" dahvie walked into the bathroom and stepped in the tub next to jeffree and the both washed all the mess off but they did not get their hair wet dahvie wiped the mess out off his hair they then filled the tub up with warm water dahvie sat down in it first the jeffree sat down in-between Dahvies legs.

Dahvie laid back along with jeffree dahvie wrapped his arms around jeffree and stroked his chest dahvies knees poked out of the water jeffree placed his hands on both of them he rubbed the side of Dahvies left leg jeffree laid his head back on Dahvies chest letting his head lean to the right, dahvie placed his head agents jeffree's they stayed like that for a long time before dahvie realized that jeffree had fallen asleep.

Dahvie sat up waking jeffree he grumbled a bit then opened his eyes dahvie and jeffree stood up and went to the bed jeffree put on a pair and pink shorts and a pink and white cameo dahvie put his cloths back on and laid down next to jeffree in the bed.

Jeffree cuddled up to dahvie and they both had fallen asleep.

Chapter 2: the aftermath

The bus came to a quick stop, the movement had caused dahvie to wake up he knew the bus had stopped just now and that ment that Daniel and jay were on their way over to the bus, dahvie turned and looked at jeffree he was still sleeping.

Dahvie leaned over and kissed him gently on the cheek not wanting to wake him dahvie rushed around cleaning up their mess and putting everything back, then dahvie laid down on the couch he reached over and picked up the bottle of jack he laid on his stomach and held the bottle with his left hand to make it look like he had passed out drinking.

As soon as he closed his eyes he heard the door unlock 'Daniel!' he thought the he could hear jay he sounded awful 'that's what you get for partying!' dahvie laughed in his head then the door opened and the walked in.

Jay looked around and spotted dahvie on the couch passed out Daniel was being loud so jay elbowed him jay noticed the bottle in his hand and the music was still on jay grinned "hey it looks like dahvie and jeffree had a little party too!"

Daniel had poured himself a martini he picked up the olive and stuck it in his mouth then pulling the tooth pick out of his mouth and then he flicked it on the floor, "yeah they had some fun and we had some fun but we got to wake their hung over asses up!" Daniel finished his drink then he sighed "ill get J... You get your home boy!" he pointed at the passed out dahvie.

Daniel walked down the narrow hall and opened the door and walked in, he loudly and carelessly moved around "JEFFREE STAR!" he said loudly it rand through the whole bus dahvie heard it and it angered him jay rolled his eyes and leaned down by the couch and shook dahvie and pulled the bottle out of his hand "dahvie… dahvie?" dahvie just laid there "DAHVIE VANITY!"

Dahvie opened his eyes and stared at jay, jay smiled wildly at him "get up sleepy head!" dahvie sighed and closed his eyes.

Back in jeffree's room Daniel pulled the covers off of jeffree witch made jeffree open his eyes he looked around and dahvie was gone he turned and looked at Daniel "get up girl!" Daniel struck a pose and snapped his fingers, jay still had to wake dahvie but then he heard a loud smash.

Jeffree came walking out of the room in his pink briefs that said cunt he had thrown his shorts at Daniel when he woke up, he stopped when he saw dahvie lying on the couch he walked over and laid on top of dahvie jay giggled as jeffree played with his hair "dahvie wake up" dahvie smiled and woke up and sat up making jeffree move off of him "hi" jay said poking him in the face dahvie looked at jay.

"Where's my jack?" jeffree smiled and reached over and picked up the almost empty bottle and handed it to dahvie he took a large drink and then put it on the table jeffree sat next to him Daniel walked out of the room Daniel was smiling dahvie looked at jeffree "what was that loud noise?" Daniel looked at jeffree "he threw a wine bottle and his shorts at me"

Jeffree struck an innocent face witch made dahvie smile "only because you jumped on top of me!" Daniel stuck his hand out silencing jeffree "that … smell?" dahvie could smell it too it was the smell of what jeffree and he had done together, dahvies smile faded into a worried face jay took in a deep breath through his nose.

"Yeah i've smelt that before" jeffree looked at dahvie jeffree saw that dahvie was freaking out jeffree looked at Daniel "that's my dirty clothes that place in Louisville made me sweat really badly!" Daniel shrugged and forgot about it.

Dahvie sighed jay looked at him and smiled "so what are we going to do today?" dahvie looked around and stretched his arms up letting out a lout yawn "well I guess I'm going to go to jeffree's place and help him clean!" jay looked at jeffree who was playing with his hair.

Jay looked back at dahvie "well …. Okay but later I and Daniel are going to come over and watch movies dahvie smiled and looked at Daniel who was rummaging through the fridge, Daniel waved his hand "yeah, yeah well be over their around 9:00"

After dahvie and jeffree got freshened up in their busses they met outside to get a ride to jeffree's house.

When the go to the car dahvie started the car, dahvie and jeffree stayed quiet dahvie was startled when jeffree reached over and grabbed his hand "we need to talk !" dahvie slammed on the brakes thank god they were in jeffree's subdivision dahvie pulled over next to the side walk.

Dahvie started to freak "I knew it was a bad idea!" jeffree looked at him confused "What!" dahvie turned and looked at jeffree "us having sex!" jeffree continued to stare at him "what we did together … I wouldn't of changed but if you want to yell at me or if you hate me I understand!" dahvie slammed his head on the steering wheel.

Jeffree grabbed his hand and smiled "I wanted to tell you that it's okay! And that I like you too!" dahvie jerked his head up and looked at jeffree, they both smiled at each other and then dahvie blushed and leaned forward and kissed jeffree they shared a sweet kiss.

Dahvie slowly pulled away and as he did he started to sing to jeffree

"she wearing tight jeans  
I'm bout to get ring  
will you just marry me  
I'm like ecstasy  
you can take this drug  
I will just show you love  
like heaven from above  
you know that what's up girl  
I just wannna be your world  
give you diamonds and pearls  
you put my head in a whirl  
omg I'm drunk again  
can we just still be friends  
I promise ill call again  
plz don't turn into a lesbian  
we will party till the end!"

Jeffree smiled at him dahvie blushed a beep red "so does that mean … that me and you ... Are together?" jeffree blushed "yes" dahvie looked at him "who's the boy and who's the girl?" jeffree laughed "I'm the girl of course!" dahvie smiled "so I'm the boy?" jeffree smiled and giggled "yes baby!" dahvie could feel his heart racing in his chest.

Dahvie started to drive again jeffree turned and looked at dahvie while he was driving "if I was a woman would you have a baby with me?" dahvie took a deep breath "if you wanted to!" jeffree just smiled at dahvie.

The ride short as they reached jeffree's house they both got out of the car and shut the doors jeffree walked to the front door fallowed by dahvie jeffree fidgeted with the keys for a moment before finding the key he needed to open the door.

He pushed the key in the lock and un locked the door he turned the knob and opened it jeffree walked in fallowed by dahvie, jeffree had picked up the mail before going in he was flipping through the mail "junk, junk, junk, bill, bill!" he threw the junk in the trash and tossed the bills on the counter.

Dahvie stood by the door until he heard jeffree fall he ran into the living room to see jeffree on the floor he ran over to him and reached out and grabbed him and pulled him up off the floor jeffree grabbed dahvie and looked at him they both looked down to see lots of random items.

Dahvie realized that jeffree was so busy with his music and modeling dahvie smiled "are you oaky?" jeffree ran his right hand through his short pink hair and smiled "yeah!" Dahvie looked around "well I guess I'm going to help clean!" jeffree looked at him and raised an eyebrow jeffree was planning something.

They both started to clean jeffree was in the kitchen cleaning and dahvie was in the living room jeffree was done cleaning in the kitchen and was bored he could see dahvie walking around he watched as dahvie walked around behind him jeffree moved his butt around letting his tight but shift in his tight grey jeans.

Dahvie watched out of the corner of his eyes he knew jeffree was teasing him, dahvie loved how jeffree's ass looked in tight jeans dahvie could feel himself getting aroused jeffree reached back and grabbed dahvies hand and pulled dahvie over to him.

Dahvie placed his hands on either side on jeffree and leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek jeffree pushed his butt into Dahvies groin dahvie let out a gasp "mmm" dahvie reached around the front of jeffree's pants he rubbed down as he rubbed up he gripped his groin and squeezed it.

Jeffree moaned "squeeze harder!" dahvie squeezed harder until jeffree let out a pained cry dahvie was gently rubbing his erection agents jeffree's butt jeffree pushed his ass harder agents dahvie jeffree used dahvies hands to unzip his pants.

Dahvie grinded into jeffree pushing him into the counter each time he pushed forward jeffree could feel dahvies hard member, he gripped the rim of his pants and pulled them down along with his briefs in one quick motion dahvie blushed.

"Put it in me!" dahvie moved his pants and boxer briefs so that his member was poking out of the opening he leaned forward and started to kiss jeffree's neck, he then pushed himself into jeffree, "ahhhh" jeffree gripped the counter and let out a loud moan.

Dahvie started to move pushing jeffree forward with each thrust dahvie snaked his left hand around jeffree's waist to jeffree's hard member he gripped the soft shaft and started to stroke it jeffree jerked his head backwards.

Dahvie bit his bottom lip and started to move a little faster jeffree arched his back letting dahvie push deeper into him, dahvie let out a grunt jeffree's member was throbbing and it was growing hot and harder, as dahvie stroked him jeffree let out a hot breath "squeeze it really hard!"

Dahvie didn't want to hurt jeffree but if that is what gets jeffree off, then … okay dahvie gripped the center on the shaft and squeezed really hard witch made jeffree squeal loudly dahvie stopped but jeffree reached up and put his right hand in his pink hair to grip it.

"MORE!" dahvie hesitated but jeffree whined "squeeze it!" dahvie squeezed jeffree's dick, jeffree's breath hitched "twist it!" dahvie twisted jeffree's dick upward and squeezed it at the same time, which made jeffree's legs give out.

Jeffree slumped a bit but he was holding himself up with the counter dahvie pushed in and out harder dahvie looked over at the stove the clock said 8:57 dahvie became worried jay and Daniel were coming over at 9:00.

Dahvie leaned forward he looked at jeffree who had his eyes closed and his mouth was open "jeffree!" jeffree mumbled "hmm?" "Daniel and jay! Are going to be here any minuet!" jeffree lazily opened his eyes "and?" dahvie continued to move in and out but faster.

'we need to stop!" jeffree moaned "NOO!" dahvies eye brows narrowed and he gripped jeffree's hips and pounded into him which made jeffree gasp "I'm so close!" jeffree's nails scrapped the marble counter top as dahvie fucked him.

"then why stop?" dahvie was almost there then suddenly the front door clicked and jay walked in dahvie came and moaned silently and quickly moved away from jeffree and let jeffree rush to the bathroom to fix his cloths dahvie stood behind the counter and watched as jay walked in almost catching them in the act of love making dahvie fixed his pants and smiled at jay.

"What's up dahvie?" dahvie was flustered and breathing hard and quivering he smiled "nothing! Just waiting for you guys!"

In the bathroom jeffree fixed his cloths and calmed himself he was still hard from dahvie touching him.

Daniel walked over to dahvie and looked at him "wares J?" dahvie looked over at the bathroom "bathroom!" Daniel walked over to the restroom, "so you and jeffree cleaned up?" dahvie leaned over the counter top and looked at jay smiling "yep!" jay struck a goofy grin.

Daniel knocked on the door "jeffree? Come out! Or we are going to start without you!" jeffree opened the door and rushed past Daniel to his room "what are you doing?" jeffree walked into his room fallowed by Daniel, "putting shorts on!" jeffree opened his dresser and pulled out a pair of blue bed shorts and a black BOTDF shirt.

He took his shirt off then his pants trying to hide his erection he put on the shorts first then shirt jeffree left his room fallowed by Daniel "every one movie!" they all walked into the living room jeffree sat on the couch and then dahvie sat next to him. Jay lay on the floor about 6 feet away Daniel put the movie into the HD TV "what movie are we watching?" jay turned and looked at dahvie "dirty dancing!" dahvie smiled.

Daniel sat on a beanie bag next to jay, jeffree got up and went in his room and got his hello kitty blanket and walked back in to the living room he sat next to jeffree and shared the blanket with him, the movie began and jeffree laid his head on dahvies shoulder, jeffree had his legs crossed Indian style.

As the movie played jay and Daniel sung along to the songs the movie was about 20 minutes in dahvie looked at jeffree he was watching the movie his brown eyes stared at the screen dahvie looked at jay and Daniel they were singing to I had the time of my life dahvie slowly moved his left hand down jeffree's smooth leg jeffree's eyes shot over to dahvies who's eyes were looking back at him.

Dahvies hand traveled down, down to the crotch of his shorts jeffree moved his own hand to dahvies to help him, dahvie squeezed jeffree's member through his shorts jeffree bit his tongue trying not to moan dahvie tried to pull at the shorts trying to move them out of the way to free jeffree's dick.

Jeffree helped move the shorts so that his member was free and it tented the blanket that was covering it dahvie gripped the shaft and began to jack him off, jeffree placed his hand on dahvies and helped him move the right way dahvie watched jay and Daniel closely they were interested in the movie.

After 13 minutes of torture jeffree started to spurt dahvie didn't want him to come and make a mess they would get caught but jeffree was too close to stop jeffree watched Daniel and jay they were glued to the TV, dahvie knew that he had to suck jeffree's dick so he could cum but not make a mess.

Dahvie pulled the blanket over his head and bent down jeffree was confused but suddenly dahvie swallowed him whole making jeffree bite his lip so hard it started to bleed, dahvie moved up and down stroking jeffree's member as he sucked him dahvie felt jeffree's hand tangle in his hair dahvie sucked jeffree's head hard and swirled his tongue around the top.

Jeffree let out a long sigh as he came he gripped the blanket hard trying not to scream or moan jeffree let go of dahvies hair letting dahvie move, dahvie sat up moving the blanket off of his head he looked at jeffree who was looking back at him blushing dahvie opened his mouth all of jeffree's semen was in dahvies mouth.

Jeffree leaned forward opening his mouth and kissed dahvie their tongues entwined and they explored each other's mouths they shared their cum flavored kiss the kiss was messy their saliva had pooled into their mouths mixed with jeffree's semen, it overflowed they are both drooling the saliva started to seeped out of the corners of their mouths and ran down their chins.

Jeffree could taste his own semen as it interred his mouth they rarely made a small slurp sound the kiss ended and they both looked at each other dahvie was painfully hard and his dick was throbbing he wanted more he loved the feeling that jeffree gave him it was an exotic and warm feeling he never felt like this when he was with a girl.

Jeffree stroked the hard bulge roughly making dahvie whimper but it was all cut short when they realized the movie was almost over dahvie was all flustered along with jeffree, they calmed down there was always later and when their alone they can have some fun, after the movie was over dahvie and jeffree had calmed down.

Jay jumped up and smiled "let's all get wasted!" Daniel stood up "know that's an idea!" dahvie sighed and stood up letting the blanket fall off of him "okay but! I can't get to drunk" jay looked at him "why!" dahvie stretched "because I'm not like you! I'm not a professional drunk driver and I got to drive home!" Jeffree smiled knowing what he was going at "okay then!" jay yelled they all went to the kitchen and sat on the stools at the bar Daniel stood behind the counter.

"Okay what you want?" jay smiled "a corona mixed with strawberry" Daniel looked at jeffree "margarita!" Daniel looked at him "cherry?" jeffree nodded Daniel looked at dahvie "just give me the bottle of jack!" Daniel made all of their drinks.

After a few … I mean like jay had 21, jeffree had 12, Daniel had 19 and dahvie had completed the bottle of jack and was drinking another one but they had too much, jay looked at Daniel "we need to leave!" it was 2:32 in the morning.

Jay and Daniel said their goodbyes and left dahvie was sitting on the couch his head was spinning he can't remember the last time he had drunk 2 bottles of strait jack jeffree had went into his room to get a razor blade he walked over to dahvie and sat next to him.

Dahvie groggily turned his head to look at him jeffree leaned forward "I want to show you something!" dahvie blinked and watched as jeffree undressed then sat back down dahvie then saw the razor blade he felt worried, jeffree grabbed dahvies hand and led it to his member dahvie stroked it slowly jeffree moved closer to him spreading his legs open.

"Look!" dahvie watched as jeffree removed his hand dahvie looked closely at the shaft it was perfect jeffree was shaven and the skin was so smooth the vane was a tint of blue and it was throbbing the tip was the perfect shade of pink and the shaft was perfectly erected and his balls were the perfect size

The only thing that concerned him was all the scars on the shaft what were they from dahvie leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on the tip jeffree shook and got goose bumps dahvie looked at jeffree "what are those from?" jeffree opened dahvies hands and handed him the razor blade dahvie looked at jeffree shocked.

"My other … boyfriend's liked to cause injuries to me while making love!" dahvies heart sunk jeffree took the razor blade from dahvie and gripped his shaft and started to cut it jeffree hissed as the blade ripped at his most sensitive part dahvie flinched as jeffree let out a pained cry it had to be the most painful thing he had seen, jeffree could feel tears trickling down his face why did he do that to himself.

Blood started so flow out of the cut jeffree started again dahvie wanted him to stop hurting himself dahvie reached out and stopped him "stop mutilating yourself!" dahvie could feel tears falling off his face "please stop!" jeffree's hand was covered in blood the razor was held in his hand.

Dahvie took it from him he looked down at the blood covered member the pain has to be unbearable jeffree started to shake dahvie noticed that he was going into shock "jeffree?" jeffree looked at dahvie he grabbed his face gently jeffree looked into dahvies eyes "your going to be okay" jeffree started to cry the pain was awful it was almost as if he had cut if all the way off.

Jeffree screamed dahvie pulled him in close holding him in his arms dahvie stroked his short hair dahvie was crying the person he loves is in extreme pain dahvie stood up knowing jeffree can't walk he picked him up and carried him to jeffree's room.

Dahvie sat him on the bed on his back, he went to the bath room and came back with a wet washcloth he opened jeffree's legs and gently wiped the blood away the fresh knew cuts weren't that deep but they look like the hurt he wiped all the blood off of jeffree.

Jeffree was still in pain his legs were having tremors and spastic movement "d-dahvie?" dahvie leaned forward "yeah?" jeffree clenched his teeth "blow me!" dahvie sat in-between jeffree's legs and waited for jeffree to calm down he then started to suck on jeffree's dick.

Jeffree felt the pain subside a little dahvies hot wet mouth made the pain stop! Dahvie didn't want to suck to hard or it would cause jeffree pain, jeffree gripped the sheets and he came into dahvies mouth dahvie swallowed it all.

Dahvie removed his mouth and looked at the shaft the cuts were okay dahvie was hard but he would need to wait jeffree was drunk and injured, jeffree pulled dahvie into of him and whisper to him "you can put it inside of me it you want" dahvie unzipped his pants and stroked himself before he pushed into jeffree "ahhhh!" jeffree whaled dahvie could feel the pain that jeffree had been feeling that scream said it all.

Dahvie pushed in and out while jeffree screeched in pain dahvie and jeffree had finished their painful love making they both laid down and stared at eachother and fell asleep.

The next morning dahvie woke with a bad head ache and jeffree had a really sore penis.

Chapter 3: the brake up!

After that had happened dahvie closely watched jeffree but they had been dating for two months and tomorrow was their two month anniversary and dahvie wanted to do something special for jeffree, dahvie sat on his bed with jeffree.

Jay and Daniel still didn't know about jeffree and dahvie dating, jeffree and dahvie watched as Daniel ran around chasing jay with a broom "GET BACK HERE JAYYYYY!" jay stopped and ran into the room that dahvie and jeffree was in, Daniel swung at jay but missed then he ran out of the room yelling "I'm a fucken NINJA!" he was flailing his arms while holding Daniels liquor spilling it.

Jeffree sighed and looked at dahvie who was cheering them on "go jay GO!" dahvie laughed "okay GIRL!" jay yelled back jeffree smiled showing his white teeth and beautiful smile "we have some crazy friends!" dahvie looked at him and smiled and kissed his fore head.

Then there was a loud crash and that was it! The fun was over when dahvie walked into the living room and the x box 360 was broken! Dahvie looked at jay and Daniel "WHY THE X BOX 360!" Daniel hid the broom behind his back and jay put the drinks down.

After they all got yelled at by dahvie they left except for jeffree who was sitting on the couch with his leg crossed over the other dahvie cleaned up the mess and sat next to jeffree he sighed loudly and threw his head back looking at the ceiling.

Jeffree giggled at this dahvie looked at jeffree "it's like taking care of two 5 year olds!" jeffree just lost it he was laughing so hard that dahvie stared to laugh with him.

Jeffree got up and walked into dahvies room dahvie fallowed they both laid in the bed dahvie held jeffree's hand and squeezed it gently jeffree squeezed dahvies hand back and smiled as they held hands dahvie felt jeffree move slightly to place his head on dahvies shoulder.

Dahvie placed his head on jeffree's dahvie felt jeffree's hand wrap around his chest they both started to feel sleepy jeffree gripped dahvies shirt and snuggled his face agents dahvies neck brushing his nose over the crook of his neck dahvie let out a tiered yawn and closed his eyes.

Jeffree drifted off into a deep sleep dahvie was still awake he had his eyes closed but he was lessoning to jeffree sleep his breath were even and slow dahvie opened his left eye and looked at jeffree his mouth was parted slightly and he was breathing through his mouth.

Dahvie moved a strand of stray pink hair out of his face witch made jeffree's nose crinkle and wiggle dahvie giggled and smiled jeffree was too cute he loved jeffree a lot everything he did was adorable, after a few short minutes dahvie had fallen asleep the warm cozy embrace from his lover.

Jeffree slowly opened his eyes and looked around dahvie was laying on his side facing toward him dahvie was breathing trough his nose his mouth was closed and he was holding jeffree's hand, jeffree moved his face closer to dahvies letting their noses touch then jeffree leaned closer placing a gentle but firm kiss on dahvies plump lips.

Dahvie woke when this happened he opened his eyes to see that jeffree was looking right at him they stared at eachother jeffree and dahvie leaned forward and kissed jeffree opened his mouth to let dahvies tongue in to explore.

"Hmm!" jeffree moaned loudly and gripped dahvies shirt, dahvie swirled his tongue around in jeffree's mouth dahvie slid his tongue over and around jeffree's, jeffree looked at dahvie he had his eyes closed but opened them and looked at jeffree.

They both pulled away and smiled dahvie reached over and touched jeffree's face jeffree smiled showing his teeth they leaned forward to kiss again they got to where their noses touched before jeffree's I phone began to ring they stopped and looked over at the loud phone jeffree got up and answered it.

Jeffree sighed "okay!" he hung up dahvie looked at him "it was Daniel he wants me to get home!" dahvie got up and walked over to him and pulled jeffree into and embrace "jay's coming home soon too" dahvie kissed jeffree "I'll pick you up tomorrow!" jeffree smiled "love you!" dahvie kissed him again "I love you too!" jeffree pushed dahvie down to where he was sitting on the bottom of the bed.

Jeffree straddled him and gripped his shoulders and began to move his hips pushing dahvies member around in his tight jeans dahvie moaned gripping jeffree's hips pushing his hips upward into jeffree making jeffree smile, jeffree pulled his skirt up and pulled his under ware down showing dahvie his member "want it?" dahvie licked his lips "yes" jeffree could feel dahvies hard member.

Jeffree grinned and fixed his cloths and jumped off of dahvie and grabbed his purse dahvie was confused "your leaving?" dahvies member was throbbing jeffree turned around and smiled "you got to wait until tomorrow!"

Dahvie realized that he did that on purpose dahvie sighed and fell back of the bed jeffree walked over and kissed him on the fore head "bye! Baby" jeffree opened the bed room door "bye babe" dahvie heard him leave but as jeffree left dahvie sat on his bed with the door locked.

Just in case jay came home dahvie unzipped his pants and pulled his hard member out he opened the drawer next to his bed and pulled out a bottle of peach scented lotion he squirted some of the cold liquid in his hand and rubbed his shaft he hissed at the cold sensation.

He stroked himself stopping sometimes to squeeze it gently he was startled when he heard his cell phone ring he still stroked his member he looked at the number and it was jeffree calling he answered the phone "hello?" jeffree could hear the shakiness in his voice jeffree knew what he was doing.

"You having fun?" dahvie blushed "yeah" "I can't believe that you're masturbating!" jeffree laughed "I can't help it!" jeffree smiled he could hear dahvie breathing hard "you about to come?" dahvie mumbled letting out a hot breath "cum for me!" dahvie moaned even over the phone jeffree could turn dahvie on.

Dahvie could feel the pressure growing harder and hotter "will you cum for me?" dahvie felt the explosion he watched as he squirted he moaned as he came the semen spurted onto the bed and dripped down onto his hand.

Jeffree could hear the loud moan "oh? You came!" dahvie opened his mouth to speak but only a huff of air came out jeffree grimaced "don't worry I'll be their tomorrow then we can have some real fun!" dahvie smiled "yeah we will"

Jeffree sighed "well I got to go babe love you!" dahvie had zipped his pants up "okay love you too! Bye" they hung up and dahvie cleaned his mess as he walked around the house cleaning up from where jay had made a mess of everything.

Jay ran into the house and yelled "WHATS UP GIRL!" dahvie smiled at jay until he saw the two girls he had with him dahvie walked over to jay and grabbed his arm "we need to talk!" jay smiled at the girls and waved wiggling his fingers "well be right back!" he was cut off when dahvie yanked him toward his room.

He closed the door "what are two girls doing here jay?" he grinned "I thought that you might wanted to have some fun" dahvie grabbed jays shirt "jay I'm not interested!" he let go and looked at the pink briefs that belonged to jeffree that was laying on his floor with a bunch of his cloths.

Jay looked at him in shock "but dahvie one for me and one for you!" dahvie looked at jay "if you want to have sex be my guest I don't feel like having sex today I need to clean our dirty house!" jay sneered at him "your just acting weird!"

Dahvie walked over to the dirty clothes on the floor and picked them up 'if you want anything washed then let me know!" he opened the door and walked out jay rolled his eyes and went to speak to the girls, jay walked up to them "well dahvie doesn't feel good so he's not going to participate jay smiled "well it just looks like it just us three!" the two girls looked at eachother then back at jay.

The brunet smiled "I'll participate with you jay!" she smiled jay looked at the other girl who had diapered jay shrugged his shoulders and grabbed the brunets hand and led her to his room he shut the door and locked it.

Dahvie walked around the house with a garbage bag and picked up the plastic cups and beer cans and bottles along with jays empty chip bags he sighed he wished his roommate would clean up after himself dahvie was startled when he was grabbed from behind he jerked away to see the black headed girl standing in front of him.

"Can I help you?" the girl walked over to him "no but I can help you" she reached down and UN zipped his pants dahvie jumped back "wait now hold on!" dahvie put his hand out "what's wrong?" she leaned forward to kiss him but he pulled away "STOP!" she looked at him dahvie looked angry "I'm in a relationship!" she laughed and grabbed his shirt trying to pull if up he grabbed her hands and moved away from her.

"I SAID STOP!' she looked at him "she won't know!" he pushed her gently to get her away from him "I'm not interested I'm in a happy relationship!" she snorted at him she crossed her arms "so I and you aren't going to have sex?" dahvie looked at her angrily "NO!" he screamed jay must of heard him because he walked out of his room and looked at dahvie the girl stomped past jay and out the door.

Dahvie looked at jay the other girl had left after jay and her were done he had his black boxer shorts on he walked over to dahvie who was still cleaning, jay walked over to dahvie and tapped him on the shoulder dahvie turned around to face jay "WHAT!" dahvie was holding a beer can jay slapped it out of his hand it flew across the room.

Thank god it was empty it hit the floor and made a loud clang, dahvie watched the can stop then he turned and looked at jay "WHATS YOUR PROBLOME!" jay looked at him his eyebrows raised "ME! You're the one who's acting weird!" Dahvie looked at him his eyebrows were narrowed dahvie shoved jay "don't shove me!" jay shoved dahvie and dahvie stepped back catching his balance then he looked at jay.

He stepped forward "don't push me jay!" jay looked at him "what is wrong with you!" jay got shoved again so jay stepped forward and got face to face with dahvie "GET OUT OF MY FACE!" jay tilted his head "you have turned into a fucked bastard!" dahvie knocked their heads together pushing jay's head back but jay pushed back "maybe I'm tired of living in a dirty house maybe I want a break from partying and maybe I'm in a relationship!"

Jay sneered at him dahvie was shoved he tripped and fell to the ground he didn't even sit their he jumped up and tackled jay they both fell to the ground dahvie was punched in the head dahvie grabbed jay's hair and yanked his head around jay kneed dahvie in the chest causing dahvie to gag and let go of jay.

Jay pushed him off and stood up he turned and went to walk away but we was hit in the head by a beer bottle he rubbed his head and turned around dahvie was standing their holding another bottle jay flicked dahvie off "FUCK YOU!" Dahvie threw another bottle at him but jay dogged it and ran into his room and shut the boor as another bottle hit the door and shattered.

Dahvie walked into the living room "PICE OF SHIT!" he just went back to cleaning, after a long time he cleaned the house and his room dahvie laid down on his bed the spot on dahvies face where jay had punched him turned a light purple and red and his chest also had a burse and it was throbbing.

Jay was in his room he had a lump on his head from where dahvie had thrown the bottle at him he had fallen asleep.

Dahvie drifted off to sleep about ten minutes later dahvies phone went off but he didn't hear it was jeffree.

At about 4:10 jay was awake and getting ready to go party with Daniel, Daniel was picking him up at any minute then he heard the door ring so he walked over and answered it was jeffree and Daniel, he smiled as they both walked in Daniel walked in the kitchen to get something to drink jeffree looked at jay and noticed the large lump on his head "what happened?" jay narrowed his eyebrows "Fucken dahvie threw a bottled at me!" jeffree laughed "its not fucken funny he's been acting weird and we got into it last night!" jeffree stopped laughing he looked at jay "what's wrong?" jay flicked his hand and shrugged his shoulders "I don't know I brought some girls home with me and then after words we got into it!" jeffree shook his head "wait you brought girls home!" jay raised an eyebrow "ummm yeah so that me and dahvie could have some fun!" jeffree was mad "where is he!" jay looked at the door "he's asleep!" jeffree waited for jay and Daniel to leave, about 4 hours later jeffree was sitting on the couch then he heard a door open dahvie walked out and noticed jeffree on the couch he jumped "oh hi jeffree why are you here so early?" jeffree stood up and walked over to him dahvie went to hug him but jeffree moved away.

Dahvie looked at him "Daniel drove me over didn't you get my message?" dahvie looked at his phone "sorry I was asleep" jeffree crossed his arms dahvie looked at him "what's wrong?" jeffree started to tear up dahvie reached out to touch him but jeffree jerked away " jeffree are you okay" jeffree looked at him "NO! Jay told me about the girls that was over at your house!" dahvie looked at him confused "what?" jeffree was crying.

"Why did you sleep with someone els?" dahvie reached out "I didn't" jeffree slapped him "I'm not go enough or is it because I'm a man?" dahvie was shocked "jeffree I didn't sleep with anyone and I love you!" jeffree let out a sarcastic laugh "I get it you don't want to be with me!" dahvie watched as jeffree turned and headed for the door but he was stooped when jay opened the door and walked in jeffree walked by him jay closed the door.

"What was his problem?" dahvie looked at jay "why did you tell him I had sex with that girl!" jay looked at him "I didn't!" dahvie grabbed his hair and yelled jay looked at him "what the hell is wrong with you?" dahvie walked into the kitchen he grabbed a bottle of jack he walked past jay and walked into his room and slammed the door.

After about 5 hours jay went to talk to dahvie he stopped at the door he opened it and walked in and shut the door behind him he walked over to dahvie and sat on the bed dahvie was totally wasted jay noticed the tears falling down his face "you okay?" dahvie slurred "no" jay watched as dahvie drunk out of the bottle.

"Why are you crying?" dahvie wasn't in his right mind when you're drunk you say things that you probably wouldn't say when you're sober, dahvie looked at jay "I… I'm not cry-crying!" "what's wrong dahvie?" dahvie sighed as more tears fell from his face "he left me" jay's eye widen "what?" dahvie looked at him "he left me!" jay looked shocked "who?" dahvie picked up his phone and played the message that jeffree had left him.

"Hey baby, I'm just calling to tell you that I'm going to catch a ride with Daniel so I'll be over early and I can't believe that tomorrow it's our two month anniversary! And don't try so hard, I just want to spend the day with you … well love you bye!"

Jay looked at dahvie he took another big swig of the liquor jay took the phone and replayed the message he knows that voice it's "jeffree star!" dahvie took the phone from him and threw it across the room making the message cut off jay looked at dahvie he never looked this bad.

"You were dating jeffree star?" dahvie picked up his camera and handed it to jay, he flipped through the pitchers they were all of him and jeffree he stopped on one and looked at if it was of both of them kissing jay clicked the button and the next pitched was of him and jeffree they were sitting in his bed covered up with his nightmare before Christmas blanket and jeffree had the blanket pulled over his nose and dahvie was kissing him on the fore head jeffree looked like he was sleeping.

Jay looked at dahvie he was still crying he handed him his camera back and again dahvie threw it, it hit the wall jay looked at the empty bottles "he said that… I cheated on him... And that I was lying!" jay patted him on the shoulder "dude … I'm sorry!" dahvie stood up and walked into the kitchen fallowed by jay dahvie fell over and he laid their on his back gurgling then he suddenly turned over and threw up jay walked over to him "dahvie stop drinking!" dahvie finished throwing up the he whipped his mouth then he looked at jay "I'm going to drink myself to death!" he went to stand up he stumbled and walked into the kitchen.

Jay walked outside and picked up his phone he dialed jeffree's number and put it on speaker phone it rang a few times then someone picked up, "hello?" jay sighed "jeffree dahvies drinking himself to death!" jeffree scoffed "and?" jay's mouth parted "AND! He is going to die if you don't talk to him!" jeffree sighed "I don't want to talk to him!" then the phone hung up jay yelled.

And walked into the house dahvie was passed out on the floor with his camera in his right hand.

Jeffree sat on his bed hugging his pink pillow Daniel walked past the door then stopped and walked in "you okay jeffree?" jeffree turned around and tears streamed down his face "me and dahvie broke up!" Daniel looked at him in shock then he opened his mouth "why?" jeffree hugged the pillow tighter "he slept with someone els!"

Daniel just shrugged and walked out of the room, as soon as he did jeffree's cell went off he picked it up "I TOLD YOU-!" "JEFFREE! DAHVIE WONT WAKE UP!" jay's voice was loud and scared jeffree became frightened "Wait jay what's wrong!" jay started to cry "HE'S DEAD!" jeffree jumped up and ran to Daniel "DANIEL! WE NEED TO GET OVER TO DAHVIES!" Daniel looked at him "Whoa wait what's wrong why are you freaking out?" jeffree looked at him he had the phone still to his ear "DAHVIE IS DEAD!" Daniel dropped his glass cup.

Daniel rushed to get his keys "okay let's go!" jeffree ran out on the door and got into the car they rushed over to dahvies house as fast as they could "JEFFREE WHERE ARE YOU?" jay screamed Daniel ran a red light causing cars to stop.

"WERE ABOUT 3 MINUTES AWAY!" Jay screamed "HURY!" after that jeffree hung up they reached the house and jeffree jumped out of the car it didn't even come to a complete stop Daniel stopped the car and got out jeffree ran into the house.

"JAY?" "JEFFREE!" jeffree ran into the living room and saw jay leaning over dahvie jeffree fell down on his knees and reached out and touched dahvie he looked at jay "did you call an ambulance?" jay nodded "I called you right after!" jeffree pulled dahvies head into his lap.

He looked at his chest "HES NOT BREATHING!" Daniel walked in and put his hand over his mouth he walked over and looked down "it looks like he's sleeping" jeffree punched Daniel in the leg "NOWS NOT YHE TIME TO JOKE!" jeffree screamed as tears fell from his face jay shook dahvie "WAKE UP!" jeffree leaned over him their faces nearly touching "please wake up!" he kissed him gently "don't die!" jay looked up to hear the paramedics.

Jeffree stroked dahvies hair jeffree was pulled to the side "no let me go!" one of the paramedics held jeffree back "I'm sorry but you can't do anything!" they did CPR jeffree heard one of them call out "he's breathing!" they put him on the stretcher jeffree reached out as the passed with his body he was able to grab his shirt but was pulled away.

Jeffree screamed Daniel was holding jay back as the loaded dahvie in the ambulance the let them free to go to the hospital.

Chapter 4 dead or alive?

Jay and jeffree was taken to the hospital by Daniel when they got their they rushed around looking for dahvie until jeffree found one of the doctors "do you know where I can find dahvie vanity?" the doctor frowned "third floor room 239" jeffree and jay and Daniel ran to the elevator and waited.

They reached the third floor and as soon as elevator opened they all ran out and ran down the hall jeffree was getting strange looks it's along with jay and Daniel they reached the room that dahvie was in they opened the door and walked in Daniel closed the door jeffree ran over to the bed dahvie was hooked up to a respirator and had IV's in his arms he was breathing.

Jeffree reached out and hugged him jeffree looked at dahvies face jay stood next to the bed "is he okay?" "Yes he's sleeping!" a doctor walked in jeffree looked at the doctor "he had some alcohol poisoning" jeffree looked at dahvie.

"Don't worry he'll be fine!" After awhile Daniel had fallen asleep in the chair and jay was sitting in the other chair with his arms crossed watching dahvie sleep jeffree was still sitting on the side of the bed holding dahvies hand.

"You know he didn't have sex with that girl" jeffree turned and looked at jay "he didn't?" jay shook his head "nope he made her leave!" jeffree looked at dahvie and smiled jeffree leaned forward and kissed dahvie on the cheek "I'm sorry baby" "its okay!" jeffree was startled when dahvie spoke he looked at him.

Dahvies eye were open but drowsy looking his voice was weak and hoarse jay smiled "hey girl! How are ya?" dahvie turned his head to look at jay "I'm … okay!" jay smiled "baby?" dahvie turned and looked at jeffree "what?" jeffree gently moved the respirator mask and leaned forward and kissed him.

Jay giggled as the two kissed Daniel woke up and saw them kissing "ohhhhh, what's this?" jeffree looked at Daniel with an annoyed look Daniel turned and looked at dahvie he waved "hi dahvie!" dahvie smiled and waved back.

Jay jumped when the door opened and the doctor walked in, the doctor looked at jay strangely jay suck his tongue out at the doctor and crossed his arms the doctor rolled his eyes and walked over to dahvie he looked at dahvie "well Mr. … vanity?" dahvie nodded the doctor just looked at him "well as soon as you feel better you may leave!"

Dahvie looked at jeffree then at jay and Daniel "I think I can go home, I feel fine!" the doctor nodded "okay then! Well the nurses will fix you up and you can go!" jeffree smiled. The nurses came in and UN hooked dahvie after that dahvie and jeffree left the hospital and went back to the house.

Jay and Daniel finished cleaning the house while jeffree watched dahvie; dahvie was lying on his bed next to jeffree they were both quiet the door was closed, jeffree turned and looked at dahvie "I'm sorry!" dahvie turned and looked at jeffree "jeffree … it's okay, I forgive you I love you and I care about you!"

Jeffree leaned over and hugged him dahvie hugged him back and kissed his fore head "happy anniversary!" jeffree looked at him "happy anniversary" they leaned in to kiss but suddenly the door swung open and jay and Daniel ran in "OMG!" dahvie looked at jay.

Daniel smiled "sorry we interrupted you!" jay had his hand over his mouth but he was still smiling dahvie blushed and threw a pillow at jay, jay dogged it and popped up laughing "MISSED ME-!" he got smacked in the face with another pillow.

Dahvie smiled then looked at jeffree who was chuckling jay popped up again and smiled "GIRL! …!" dahvie looked at jay and tilted his head "don't girl me!" Daniel laughed but was interrupted by jeffree "don't think you're off the hook, you barged in here too!" Daniel smiled and looked at dahvie him and jay were making faces at eachother.

"So you two are dating?" dahvie blushed and scratched his head and looked at jeffree with wondering eyes jeffree looked at jay "yeah were together!" jeffree jumped on top of dahvie and smiled jay's eyes went crazy and Daniel smiled, and looked at dahvie he was beet red.

Daniel looked at jay and gave a hint, hint wink "hey jay? Want to go out for awhile?" jay looked at Daniel and winked "ohhhhh, yeah! Let's go out and get some drinks and come back" they looked at dahvie who was looking at them like they were retarded "what are you on ... Drugs?" jeffree grinned agents dahvie Daniel smiled "or we can stay and listen to you scream?" dahvie shook his head "NO!" they turned and left.

Dahvie looked up at jeffree and smiled jeffree smiled back at him they both sat there for a while before jeffree made his move he began to grind into dahvie making dahvie moan softly jeffree moved to let dahvie on top jeffree parted his legs to let dahvie slide in-between his skinny slender legs.

Jeffree wrapped his legs around dahvies waist and leaned up to kiss him they kissed gently then they moved away dahvie sat up and began to undress along with jeffree they both striped down naked dahvie took his place back in between jeffree's legs they dahvie leaned down and kissed jeffree, jeffree opened his mouth to let dahvie in dahvie played with jeffree's tongue and explored his hot wet mouth.

Jeffree wrapped his arms around dahvies neck "mmm" jeffree moaned as dahvies tongue stroked his, dahvie opened his eyes to see that jeffree's brown ones looking back at him jeffree blinked a few times and then closed his eyes.

Dahvie could feel his member hardening he moaned as jeffree grinded into him causing their dicks to touch jeffree continued to do this till he became extremely hard dahvie reached down and gripped jeffree's member and began to pump it and squeeze it jeffree let out a low sigh and threw his head back on the pillow and closed his eyes.

Jeffree started to fuck dahvies hand jeffree gripped dahvies shoulders and pushed harder into his hand dahvie let go of jeffree's member, jeffree grabbed dahvies member and stroked it a few times before dahvie position himself at jeffree's entrance.

Jeffree wrapped his arms around dahvies neck and wrapped his legs around dahvies waist letting dahvie have better aces to his ass, dahvie looked at jeffree, jeffree nodded and parted his mouth to breath dahvie pressed forward into jeffree, jeffree hissed and dahvie moaned as he filled jeffree up.

He stopped for a moment and then he looked at jeffree "you're so tight!" jeffree opened his eyes to look at dahvie; dahvie began to move pushing in and out of jeffree slowly jeffree pushed his face into the crook of dahvies neck and let out a hot breath.

Jeffree's member was rubbing agent's dahvies belly dahvies smooth skin felt so good dahvie could feel the hard member pushing agents his stomach he gripped the sheets and started to pick up speed and momentum dahvie grunted as he pushed in and out jeffree moaned dahvie kissed jeffree on the lips then he bit his lip the pressure was building up and the heat in his stomach grew hotter with each push.

Dahvie gripped jeffree's hips and rammed harder into him causing jeffree to hiss "yes!" dahvie flipped his hair so he could see he was breathing hard and he was sweating he could feel it, it was about to happen dahvie hissed and bit his lip jeffree began to move his hips with dahvies.

Jeffree could feel it to the pressure was building up and his member started to throb dahvie trusted harder into jeffree a few more times and he felt it "IM CUMMING!" he hissed as he ejaculated into jeffree dahvie rode out the pleasure but he felt a hot sticky liquid land on his belly jeffree had came shortly after.

Jeffree sighed as the pleasure subsided dahvie pulled out of jeffree and sat on his butt and took a deep breath he looked at jeffree who had sat up and crossed his legs he smiled and let out a huff of air, dahvie moved to sit next to jeffree they looked at eachother and kissed, they heard the door click dahvie grabbed his blanket and cover their self's jay cracked the door "you done?"

Dahvie let out a sigh "yeah" jay opened the door and walked in fallowed by Daniel jeffree looked at dahvie who had his under the blanket jeffree looked back at jay and Daniel they both smiled "okay love birds how about we get dressed and chill out?"

Dahvie moved under the blankets and popped his head out to look at them "I'm tiered I'm going to bed!"He turned over and pulled the blanket over his head jay giggled "yeah everyone get tired after sex!" jeffree fell back on the bad and growled jay looked at Daniel "you must be out of yo mind slap it up and gimme a high five!" Daniel and jay jumped up in the air and gave eachother a high five.

Jay just kept talking but dahvie and jeffree had fallen asleep while jay and Daniel talked jay noticed that they were asleep so jay and Daniel left the room after shutting off the lights, dahvie woke later that night and moved he bumped into jeffree causing him to stir from his sleep.

Jeffree mumbled dahvie turned and looked at him "oh baby did I wake you?" Jeffree moved closer "yeah but its okay!" dahvie kissed jeffree on the head jeffree smiled and yawned he pressed hard agents dahvie, jeffree moaned as dahvie shifted and brushed agents jeffree's member.

Dahvie was lying on his back he opened his eyes when he felt jeffree shift next to him he looked over and jeffree had gotten up and walked into the bathroom dahvie smiled and fallowed behind him dahvie walked into the bathroom, jeffree was looking for his pink cunt briefs.

Dahvie had picked up his blue and purple bed pants he slipped them on without this boxers he looked at jeffree and rubbed his eyes "what are you looking for?" jeffree looked around "my briefs!" dahvie got up and walked into his room and bent over to look under his bed and he found the small pink piece of clothing.

He walked back into the bathroom "I found them!" dahvie looked at jeffree and smiled jeffree turned around and took the article of clothing from him


End file.
